Wang Fugui
Wang Fugui is the reincarnation of Wangquan Fugui, the famous Taoist and former leader of the Yi Qi Dao League and Qingtong's love. His father is the current head of the Yi Qi Dao League. He is a ridiculously rich playboy and formerly used his wealth to oppress Bai Yuechu. At first he is not very talented with Taoist arts and relies on his money to buy powerful magic weapons and blows through one time use magic weapons in order to overpower enemies and obstacles. After meeting Qingtong and becoming reunited with his former life's lover he lost much of his spiritual power (as it was transferred back to Qingtong by his grandpa). While initially antagonistic toward Bai Yuechu, he has slowly started to warm up to him after learning of their past lives together, however he still makes fun of him and bullies him whenever possible. After meeting with the Venom Widow and her husband in the Southland, he was able to recover many memories of his past life (which were then erased by the Third Master of Aolai for some unknown reason), and remembered how to use Wangquan's Golden Life Blade. He dislikes his own name and hates being called by his full name. Appearance Wang Fugui's hair color is light brown like his past life Wangquan Fugui but the hair not long or short and wearing glasses. His style wear ancient coat taoist modern style , the mainly color is yellow combine with large-sleeve suit and tie. The lower body is a suit trousers with black leather shoes. Personality Wang Fugui is quite confident type, and also proud of his wealth, always spends money generously, and often despise such poor people like Bai Yuechu. Because he found that no matter what achievement he achieved, as long as this achievement is made a prefix, it falls on the back. The most annoying thing is that others call him the full name "Fugui" (Oh Fuuki in jp ver). He also hate Yaoguai, In fact it is because the feeling of regret of his past life power to kill too many yaoguai. Skill Ability Weapon Ability: Four Symbols Mirror-''' Four symbols mirror can summon guardian compass element like Qinlong, Suzaku etc for fight again yaoguai's. 1st appeared in episode 8 (jp ver) Wang fugui summon Qinlong (Seiryuu) to fight again Tushan Yaya but fails. 'Super Dress Up Stick-' When Qingtong in danger due to being captured by Báiyào mó jūn (head of the four kings and collector of yaoguai), Wang Fugui using super dress up stick to be a Wangquan Fugui and made Báiyào mó jūn shocked see him back because Wangquan Fugui already died 500 years ago. 'Endless hourglass-' This magic weapon hourglass has enough space to hold five kilograms inside and can absorb anything include people, knock the upper part of hourglass to release all from inside hourglass (item, people etc.). ''Power Ability:' His power ability is Wangquan Golden Life Blade, when qing tong try to protect him from qing tong former master (Venom Widow) Wang Fugui remember deja vu scene his past life. After that he summon Wangquan Golden Life Blade for save Qingtong use his pure life energy.